


Mornings Are My Favorite Time of Day

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Gift for Riki, Other, like... so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Yuuri just woke up. Victor is not sure if he'll survive.





	Mornings Are My Favorite Time of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for https://riki-cartblog.tumblr.com/!
> 
> So Riki made me a fluffy drawing, and I promised them a fluffy one shot in return. To Riki: You're amazing and you really inspire me! Thank you! Sorry it's a bit on the short side!
> 
> Also, I'm working on updating Unexpected, Uninvited, and Unwelcome. I've hit a kind of block for that, but I will definitely be continuing it! In the meantime, I have another series and a couple more oneshots in the works that I'm really excited about, so stay tuned!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yuuri?” Victor called, brushing his hand through his hair to get rid of the extra snow. Makkachin whined at his heels, paws  _ click-click-clicking _ on the hardwood floor. 

 

“Shhhh, Makka, there’s a good girl.” Victor leaned down to unclip Makkachin’s leash, smiling when his little furbaby yipped in thanks and scrambled off to find her other parent.

 

Speaking of whom…

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called again, setting down the packet of blini on the counter. He pouted when he got no answer. Where was his beautiful beloved? 

 

A soft chuckle from the bedroom gave him his answer. He quickly shrugged off his coat and hung it on the coat rack before bounding down the hall.

 

He turned the corner and a cheerful “Yuuri~” died on his lips at the sight in front of him.

 

Makkachin had pounced on Yuuri, who, with sleep-clumsy limbs, was trying to fend off her sloppy kisses. 

 

“Makka!” They giggled. “Stop it! Gah!” 

 

Victor’s face felt hot.  _ The heater must be broken _ , he thought dazedly,  _ How is Yuuri not melting? _ Because Victor was melting. Victor was pretty sure he was a veritable pile of goo on the floor. 

 

Finally Yuuri managed to get Makkachin to calm down, their laughter dying out in a long sigh. Makkachin then noticed Victor and boofed excitedly. Yuuri, startled, turned to see Victor in the doorway. They squinted, and then gave him a slow, sleepy smile.

 

Victor gulped.  _ Alright Vitya, be cool now. It’s just a sleepy Yuuri. _

 

“Good morning, Vitya.”

 

“G-good morning,  _ solnyshko _ .”  _ Dammit Vitya! _

 

Yuuri tilted their head cutely. “Is something wrong, Vitya?”

 

“Nope! Nothing! Not a thing my love!”

 

He could see Yuuri’s brows furrow in confusion, but before they could speak, he blurted out,

 

“I brought blini!”

 

Yuuri blinked, before smiling again. “From that store around the corner?”

 

“Yep! Go brush so that we can eat together!”

 

Yuuri’s smile widened. “Alright Vitya.”

 

\---

 

“Yuuri, are you done yet?” Victor made his way towards the bathroom. “I made coffee to-”

 

There was Yuuri, eyes all scrunched up as water dripped down their face.

 

_ Adorable,  _ Victor thought as Yuuri wiped his face with a towel, the blue of Yuuri’s bracelet darkened with water. 

 

Could anyone blame him for what he did next? Probably not.

 

Victor strode over to where Yuuri stood and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling against the space where Yuuri's neck met his shoulder.

 

“Vitya, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked, sounding more awake than he had earlier.

 

“You're cute.”

 

“That doesn't answer my question, Vitya.”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Victor patted Yuuri's stomach reassuringly. 

 

Yuuri’s hand came up to card through Victor’s hair. “Can we not do this in the bathroom at least?”

 

Victor smiled. “You’re free to move,” he said into the sleep-warm skin of Yuuri’s neck.  _ How is it so soft? _

 

Yuuri huffed in amusement. “Alright Vitya. Move back a bit though? I need to at least get away from the wall.”

 

Victor complied easily, not once letting of Yuuri’s body. Yuuri stumbled back, falling back into Victor’s chest with an  _ oof. _

 

“Well, this isn't going to work,” Yuuri muttered. Victor tightened his arms around Yuuri's waist, smushing his face further into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri patted Victor’s head, reassuring him he wasn't going to let go.

 

_ Hmmmm... _

 

“How about if I carry you?” Yuuri said suddenly. He squatted and wrapped his arms around Victor’s thighs before Victor could say yes. He hiked him up, smiling as Victor laughed in surprise.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Mhm.” Yuuri met Victor’s bright eyes in the mirror, blushing when he saw his heart-shaped grin. “Let's go eat breakfast.”


End file.
